X-ray studies of congenital dislocation of the hip, and studies of abnormalities of the hips commonly require exposure of X-ray film while an infant or small child is in a straight supine position as well as in a so-called frog-leg position. The straight supine position, sometimes loosely referred to as the antero-posterior position, or as the "A-P" position, is intended to refer to the position of the patient when laying on his back, legs together, and outstretched in the plane of the body. By frog-leg position is meant the position in which the patient is on his back, thighs spread apart, with the femurs rotated outwardly by about a quarter turn, thus bringing the thighs and lower legs into the same plane as the body. The ankles are drawn back toward each other near a midline to assist in maintaining the rotated position of the femurs. The frog-leg position provides a front view of the pelvis and a lateral view of the head of the femur.
Because of the lack of cooperation available in babies and small children, it is usually necessary that an adult attempt to hold the young patient immobile while the film is being exposed for antero-posterior projection in frog-leg position. This necessarily involves inadvertent exposure of the non-patient adult to the risk of X-ray radiation. Moreover, because of the likelihood of shifting of position of the patient on the table itself, it is common practice to expose one 8".times. 10"plate for each respective A-P and frog-leg position. Ordinarily the adult lays one hand on the chest or abdomen of the child, and, for the A-P position, holds the legs together just above the knees. In attempting to hold the child in the frog-leg position the adult usually places one hand on the chest or abdomen of the child and, with the other hand grasping the ankles of the child, attempts to maintain the thighs and legs in the outwardly disposed frog-leg configuration. This is quite difficult and if the child is crying or squirming it is quite common for one or the other thigh to be extended upward at a considerably different angle than the other during exposure of the film. Needless to say, this makes direct comparison of measurements taken of some of the child's anatomical structures on both sides of the body an exercise in futility.
Also, in taking cystograms of young patients, e.g. small children and babies, it is common practice to catheterize the patient, inject a radio opaque contrast dye through the catheter into the urinary bladder, and expose X-ray film at several time intervals. Because of the discomfort to the patient, the young patient usually resists the catheterization and must be restrained during the catheterization. The movement and presence of others in attempting to restrain the child increases the risk of loss of sterile conditions during the catheterization procedure. Just as there has been a long felt need for improving the immobilization of patients during X-ray hip studies as outlined above, there has also been a long felt need of immobilizing the young patient during the catheterization and other steps involved in preparing a cystogram.
This invention permits the convenient and relatively comfortable immobilization of a very young patient during X-ray studies in which the frog-leg position is used. Moreover, it is relatively convenient to immobilize the patient in an A-P position without removing the patient from the restraint. This invention permits the exposure of a greatly reduced portion of the body of the patient to X-ray radiation, and permits clear precise positioning of the image with the result that a greatly reduced quantity of X-ray film is required. Also, repeated exposures, because of improper positioning of the extremities and because of inadvertent movement of the patient, is virtually eliminated. This invention also greatly improves the procedure for preparing a baby or small child for a cystogram.